A method for collecting a carbonyl compound by derivatizing the carbonyl compound with dinitrophenylhydrazine (hereinafter, abbreviated as DNPH) is conventionally used. In particular, a method to use a cartridge for collecting a carbonyl compound filled with a DNPH supported silica gel in the cartridge (column) thereof is usually used. Such a cartridge filled with a DNPH supported silica gel is obtained by passing a solution composed of acetonitrile, DNPH and phosphoric acid through a cartridge filled with a silica gel, as described in, for example, “Compendium Method TO-11A”. However, since a mixed solution of DNPH and phosphoric acid reacts easily with carbonyl compounds, this method allows the solution to react with carbonyl compounds in the air upon mixing of acetonitrile, DNPH and phosphoric acid, and further upon charging the mixed solution into a cartridge, resulting in that DNPH is supported by a silica gel with holding the carbonyl compounds collected. There has been a problem, therefore, that because the obtained silica gel has already collected the carbonyl compounds, it has a too high background value (blank value) to be used for high-sensitivity analysis.
For this reason, it has been desired to develop a silica gel supporting a derivatizing agent for a carbonyl compound that has a low background value (blank value), a cartridge (column) filled the silica gel and a production method thereof.
Non-Patent Literature 1: Compendium Method TO-11A